minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth About Evil
Before you read... Hi, Keiren here. This article was inspired by the seed 'EVIL', a glitched world seed where you randomly take damage. Enjoy! P.S. Please let me know down in the comments what you think. CHAPTER 1: START THE ADVENTURE! Today, I decided to try a new challenge, I would beat Minecraft on the world seed 'EVIL'. I had heard about this seed, about players randomly taking damage, but in my eyes, it was nothing but a bug in the files, or so I thought. I loaded Minecraft 1.12.2, and created a new world, named, 'Challenge'. I set the seed, and loaded the world. My first impression was "well, nothin' out of the ordinary". I started the way every Minecrafter starts, punching a tree to hell and back. Halfway through the second block, I took damage, equivalent to 1 unit of damage. I quickly turned around, not knowing what to expec, but there was nobody behind me, save for a chicken. "Perhaps this is the glitch everyone is talking about", I thought to myself. "No matter, nothing but an annoyance, this will be". I continued punching my tree, when 10 seconds later, I took damage again. Yep, a real annoyance. CHAPTER 2: ANOMALIES IN THE NIGHT. Night time was just a few hours away, I'd just completed my first house, using cobblestone I mined from a nearby cliff face. I've still been taking random damage, but it didn't hinder me one bit. "This is no big deal at all", I said to myself, as I began organising the contents of my chest. Just then, I heard the sound of footsteps outside, I peeked through the window, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a small ball of dark green particles, floating near my home, but the second I saw it, it faded away. "hmm, how interesting", I said to myself. The next morning, I went out, looking for a cave, and of course, I was still randomly taking damage. When I finally found a cave, I noticed something odd, there was something green down there. I decided it was a creeper, and jumped down, stone sword at the ready, but the tunnel was empty. I followed the system down, collecting coal and iron along the way. There were a few zombies, not for long though. I then realised, I hadn't been taking damage. "Ow!", nevermind then, I thought, as I took random damage. I continued my mining expedition, until I ended up lost, realising I had forgotten to place torches. "Curse you!". I said to myself, as I began looking for a good place to set up camp. CHAPTER 3: YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT CURIOSITY... I'd just finished setting up a base of operations, consisting of 1 large chest, a crafting table, and 2 furnaces, when I heard footsteps somewhere nearby. I opened the oak wood door I'd placed, muttering curses under my breath as I took damage again, and peeked out, not knowing what to expect. I was disapointed to find nothing. Following the footsteps, taking damage randomly as I went, I went through my mind, all the events that have happened so far. I rounded a corner, and came face to, whatever, with the green ball of particles I'd seen before. All of a sudden, I couldn't see. Thinking I was under the effect of blindness, I drank the milk I had in my inventory, but it had no effect. By the time I could see again, the, thing, had disappeared, and in it's place were a whole crew of hungry looking zombies. After I finished them off, I decided to try and find a way back home. I gathered everything I had in my chest, and began thinking about the path I took to get here, but was distracted when I took damage. Looking down, I discovered reddish brown particles just laying on the ground. Looking outside, I noticed more of these particles. I realised I could follow these to get back, if they worked like I thought they did. "Ow", I took damage again, but when I did, the reddish brown particles appeared at my feet. "How did I not notice this before?", I asked myself. I began following the particles, until I reached my front door. I decided that I would take a break, and run through my mind everything that has happened so far. W.I.P. Category:Keiren Parnell Category:W.I.P. Category:Glitches Category:Seeds